bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Shinji Hirako page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 17:42, December 22, 2010 Re:Talk Page The welcome message needs to stay as well but if you wish to get rid of any message, you can always create an archive, for help on that you can look at As for your signature, you can go up to your avatar at the top of the page and mouse over it, you will get a drop down menu. Click on preferences and you will see a box for Signature, place your code in there. Just make sure that you click on the box that says enable custom signature. If you need any more help, feel free to ask--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) pepperball The Pepperball scene occurs in chapter 3 of BLEACH titled "Head-Hittin'." Near the beginning of the chapter, Rukia is scene reading a manga titled "The Jade Hermitage" which is about a Soft-Masochist girl named Marianne and her hard-gay little brother Francois and their actions over a jade box given to them by their 52-year old wrestler mother. Ichigo then appears behind her and scares Rukia. Ichigo says he finished his training with the pepperballs in the pitching machine. The object of the training was to teach Ichigo how to properly slay a hollow. However, Rukia's crappy drawing results in Ichigo hitting the wrong balls. This scene was replaced in the anime with Rukia (because Rukia reading a homo-erratic comic on a children's tv show may have been too controversial at the time) reading an excerpt of the bible, and her and Ichigo appear on the street for no apparent reason. Also, Orihime's drunk Dragon song (it might be because they thought Orihime was high, and was promoting drug-use, while in reality it is a silly harmless song) was cut and Orihime was hit by a car at night while walking home, while in the anime she was hit in clear daylight. Orihime is portrayed as more ditzy in the anime, while in the manga it's kinda apparent that Orihime has either A.D.H.D or Asperger's Syndrome (which I have both and Orihime's personality is so close to mine it's really creepy). If you want to read more of chapter 3, I would follow this linkhttp://manga.bleachexile.com/bleach-chapter-3-page-2.html and then buy volume 1 of Bleach in stores. I would recommend the hardcover special edition from viz, which features color pages, a new more accurate translation, and a gorgeous slip-cover. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No Problem, Glad I could Help! --Lemursrule (talk) 04:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Uploading an Image 1. Do I have to go to that characters Image Gallery an Place it on there or is there another way to upload an image? You upload images through the page and then flag it for including in image galleries by posting it in the [Bleach_Wiki_talk:Image_Gallery. Just dump it in the Misc gallery. 2. If I want to add a picture to a character's article do I just bring it up on that character's talk page? No, not unless you are replacing an image but if you are replacing a manga image with its exact anime equivalent then no discussion is necessary. In addition, profiles image changes are to be discussed in here and agreed on before changes can be made. If you are just adding and image to enhance a section, like history or plot, then no discussion is necessary. Just make sure you insert the image at the start of a paragraph and not in the middle of a paragraph and you also don't insert it inside headings or anything like that. 3. Also about the Fair use rationale how do I add that to my image, will it automatically ask me to add it when I upload an image? Sort of, when you go to upload using - the summary text area is prefilled with the Fair use rational template. You just fill in the relevant field and that's it. Also, don't forget to choose the appropriate licence from the drop down menu. It should be Fair Use: Manga or Fair Use: Anime in most cases or general "Fair Use" if there is no specific criteria. Here is an image that recently uploaded that a "general" fair use case. Here is an example from the anime. Here is an example from the manga. Just have a look at how it's done in those and you'll be fine. 4. I know an image has to be at least 190px wide to be in an article but is there a limit. Image can ONLY be 190px in width in articles. Most of our images are actually bigger then 190px but because of quality issues, uploaded images have to be at least 190px in width so that when they are inserted into articles they are not stretched or are less then 190px (wiki won't stretch some smaller images to 190px in some cases). However, we don't set an upper with to how big or wide the image is at point of upload. For example, this image of Gin is actually 1280px in width but when it was inserted into his article, it's size was reduced to 190px and the entire wiki markup looks something like , you'll notice where 190px is specified. All images that go into articles must have 190px but we generally upload as high quality image as possible and those usually are wider then 190px. Hope this helps! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grammar Corner If you finish an article, add it to the list of completed articles and take it off the list. If it is in the project articles section then leave it up there and write complete next to it and a committee member will take it off the list when one of us sees it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocking I know you asked Salubri, but when blocking someone, there's a few options for blocking, which includes "prevent account creation" and "prevent e-mail", which respectively stops their IP address from creating new accounts in the first place and stops accepting the e-mail address as a valid address for an account creation. However, the administrator blocking the user in question needs to select these options (I always do when I block someone) for that kind of blocking to work; otherwise, nothing is stopping them from returning to the Wiki. Since I mostly block vandals, my blocking is almost always a permanent one, but yeah, the block on the IP address and the e-mail lasts for the determined amount of time you want that user blocked. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Statistic Issues You know you dont have to question everything on the site. We only deal in facts here if you dont know something simply reading the site could help in that. You made attempts to question where something was said on the statistics page. The information wouldnt be placed if it had no bases. 1.) Shunsui and Ukitake defer to Unohana as senior to themselves, a little before Urahara was introduced as 12th division captain. The oldest captains in order are Yamamoto, Unohana, Ukitake & Shunsui. 2.) Byakuya was determined to be older then Gin 110 years ago. Gin was a kid 110 years wheres Byakuya was a teenager. By current captains the youngest captain is Hitsugaya followed by Gin and then Byakuya. 3.) The point of fact is that Byakuya is one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society no one questions that. whoever said that Yamamoto was faster then him? We cant account for what Yamamoto can do using Shunpo, He very well maybe, but we dont know his level of skill they are virtually ranked the same in this. we do know for a fact yoruichi and sui-feng are the most proficient and Byakuya was trained by yoruichi and has shown a few times his skill to rival her. We have seen more skill from Byakuya in this regard. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Its a statistics page all this information is already given on the site, therefore it doesn't require references. Its also in progress, so yes im taking it personally, when you question whats common information especially when its not finished. Whose out of line now? Recount there would be no issue had you not decieded to jump in and question. Its an issue cause if you had asked on my talk page it wouldnt have to be an altercation. Article talk pages are for questions relating to changes on the article not general discussions and not really for questions, what way am i supposed to take it. Your in turn questioning the integrity of the information.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC)